1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel for measuring, storing, dispensing and recording the consumption of liquid and more particularly the inclusion of tactile buttons in the side wall of a water storage vessel for indicating a tally of the initial and repeated filling of water in the vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Next to air, water is the element most necessary for human survival. In the past, it had been widely accepted and usually recommended for an adult individual to consume eight cups (64 oz) of water per day. However, this one size fits all standard is rapidly being replaced with a common sense approach to daily water intake. A suggested formula for a daily water intake after evaluating of users physical condition is xc2xd ounce per pound of body weight when an individual is inactive and ⅔ ounce per pound when an individual is engages in athletic activity. It has been suggested that before exercise an amount of water be ingested. The water intake should be at regular intervals throughout waking hours. A need therefore exists for a device to enable an individual to tally the consumption of water in measurable amounts throughout a given period, e.g., 24 hr. period.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vessel enabling storing the measurement of liquids along with a resettable indicator to tally the number of refills of the vessel and therefore consumption of liquid over a designated period.
According to the present invention there is provided a device for use in dispensing, measuring and recording consumption of a liquid, the device comprising in combination of a vessel having a boundary wall enclosing a volume for storing a liquid, the boundary wall terminates to form an aperture to supply and discharge liquid to the vessel, and a plurality of tactile buttons supported by the vessel and having bidirectional positions to indicate a tally of repeated filling of liquid in the vessel.